


Cum For Me

by Call_Me_CakeWife



Category: Little Shop of Horrors, Random fandom - Fandom
Genre: Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/pseuds/Call_Me_CakeWife





	Cum For Me

I've given you kisses,  
I've given you flirts.  
I've given you hand stuff  
‘Til my whole arm hurts.

I'm beggin' you sweetly.  
I'm down on my knees.  
Oh, please-  
Cum for me!

I've given you flowers.  
We’ve played ‘just the tip.’  
It’s taken me hours,  
You won’t give me a drip.

Oh God, how I twist you.  
Oh bod, how you tease.  
Now, please-  
Cum for me?

I've given you southern attention,  
From gentle to firm.  
I've pinched it back hard,  
Like I'm s'posed ta.  
There was barely a squirm.

I've shown you all types of pornos,  
From tender to rough.  
I've shown you gilfs and cheerleaders,  
Bondage and shiza films.  
What do you want from me? Snuff?!

I've given you pleasure.  
I've given you pain.  
Looks like you're not happy,  
'Less I’m driven insane.

I'll give you some batt’ries,  
If that'll appease.  
Now please- oh oh oh please-  
Cum for me!


End file.
